this is our song
by TCeeDub
Summary: Chapter 3: "Four days before he proposed, you promised me you were leaving him, or was that just pillow talk?" You ask, venom seeping into your words. ;Jade/Tori;
1. Thriller

**Why, hello there. How are you? The wife? Well, yeah, aren't they all? The kids? He doesn't? Well, good, I thought he'd never grow out of that. Anyway, I thought I'd try my hand at song fics. So my ears made sweet love to my first gen iPod and here's what was born. **

**The song, of course, is Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**Much like the latest and greatest MP3 player known to man (The Zune of course...) I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><em>Thriller<em>

You've always been one of those people that believed that relationships were give and take. You've always been a giver, so it just makes since that you'd think that way. Ever since the first relationship you had, Danny Panterio in the first grade. You'd liked him so much, with his long, curly brown hair and his cute dimples. So you did what you always do; you _gave_ him your favorite Barbie doll, and after burying it in the woodchips, he _gave_ your hair a handful of sand…

Young love…

But that didn't stop you from believing that giving was still the right thing to do, which is why now-twelve years later- you still find yourself giving to your significant others. Or, to be more specific, Jade West. Two weeks ago, she'd asked you to attend a film festival with her. You, of course, eagerly agreed, because who doesn't love a good film festival?

It's not until three days later, when you pass a bulletin board in Parker Hall when you see a large obnoxious peach colored flyer that reads "_Freshman Fright: Film Festival for the Brave of Heart, come if you dare._" And uses cartoon skulls as bullet points that you realize this isn't your ordinary film festival.

"Jade." You hiss, ripping the flyer off the board and stuffing it in your bag. Your first thought is to find Jade and demand an explanation, and due to your impulsive nature, you start to go with that plan. It's not until you're halfway to her dorm that you remember why you were in Parker Hall any way, you have a class. And it's not just any class; it's the class you've missed four of ten times this semester, Psych 105. So you stop in your tracks and hightail it in the other direction. You step into the classroom five minutes after the bell rings, making your best effort to slip stealthily to the back of the room.

"Next class we'll be moving on to personality types and disorders. For those of you who have done the reading you already-Ah, Miss Vega," Your Professor, Mr. Andrew Tate sighs. "So nice of you to join us and interrupt my lecture."

"Sorry Professor Tate." You sigh, stopping and facing him.

"No, no. Don't apologize; I'm just glad you chose to show up today." He gives you what you assume is the _fakest_ smile he can muster. "I figured I'd just run into you in the commissary and listen while you stuttered through an excuse as to why you neglected to come like last time." You blush. "Take your seat." You nod, making your way to the back of the room and sliding into a chair. "As I was saying. We won't be able to cover it all in the class but that doesn't mean it isn't worth knowing and it doesn't mean it won't be on the mid-term. Now, if I've been-"

"What a douche, right?" The guy next to you, Alex, whispers and you giggle a bit.

"Mr. Harris?" Tate calls. "Would you care to share your joke with the class?"

"Um," Alex sighs, standing. "So a guy walks into a bar, sits down and pulls a little man out of his pocket. So, he sits the little man on the counter and he starts playing the piano. So the bartender says 'Where'd'-"

"Take your seat Mr. Harris." Alex nods. After what feels like a little over two days, thebell _finally _rings and you make a mad dash out the door.

It's not until an hour later-when Jade's also out of class-That you make your way to her dorm room. You reach the third floor of Wiessman Hall and the first thing you hear is the loud rock music you're certain is coming from your girlfriend's room. You make your way to the door and knock lightly. When you don't get an answer you start to knock little harder when Jade's roommate Natalie opens the door, books in hand.

"Tori!" She smiles, speaking loudly over what sounds like The Clash. "What's goin' on?"

"Just came to see your roommate." You smile.

"Ooh. Have fun." She winks as she steps around you. You wave at her and step inside, shutting the door behind you. And there she is, sitting at her desk, flipping through a notebook, and nodding her head to the beat. You sneak up behind her and lean as close to her as you can without being in her line of sight.

"So how was class?" You ask. She lets out a yelp as the notebook flies out of her hands.

"Jesus Christ, Tori," She gasps, resting a hand over her heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"And here I thought you _liked_ scary things." You say sarcastically.

"Okay," She says, standing. "I'm confused." She leans in for a kiss and you step back. She lets out a little whimper.

"What's this?" You ask, pulling out the flyer.

"Oh…" Jade sighs.

"Oh? That's all? Jade, this is a _horror_ film festival. You _know_ I hate scary movies." Yes, you're well aware of the fact that you're whining like that of a four year old, you just don't care.

"Tori, I was gonna tell you." She reasons.

"When?"

"After we watched the first movie…" She mumbles, staring at the floor.

"Jade-"

"Tori!" She whines. "Please? Please, please, please?"

"_Jade-_"

"_Please!_" She's pouting as she drops to her knees and crawls over to you, hugging your legs. "Please."

"Fine…" You groan.

"Thank you!" She exclaims, holding your legs tighter. "Thank you, most beautiful, loving and amazing girlfriend of mine." She presses a kiss to your jean clad thigh. "God, I love you." She says as she stands up.

"You say that now. What are you gonna be saying when I have to stay in here and sleep due to night terrors?"

"I'll find some way to keep you up." She gives you that wicked smirk that has '_sex'_ written all over it before pressing a light kiss to your lips.

"I think my screaming will do the trick." You scowl when she pulls away.

"Kinky." She says, raising a pierced brow.

"Not what I meant." You reply, falling onto her bed.

"What do you say I make it up to you now?" She asks, sitting next to you.

"Would, but can't." You sigh, resting your head on your hand. "I'm going down to the com to grab lunch."

"That's what I meant, I'm buying." She says, standing and holding her hand out for you.

"I knew that." You nod.

So now you're here, and it's pitch black outside. You're sitting in a park, curled up next to Jade, your entire body shaking as Psycho plays on the large screen. You made it through The Shining _and _It without complaint-only a couple hundred screams and a quick 'thank God' for your closeness to civilization-but this is your breaking point. You're watching a woman being brutally stabbed and you look at Jade who has this vicious grin on her face.

"Jade?" Your voice trembles.

"Yeah, babe?" She answers vaguely.

"Can we… ya know, leave?" You squeak as the woman on the screen slides down the shower.

"No, this is the best part… And they're about to show Carrie." She tells you around a mouth full of popcorn.

"Well, I'm not staying." You say standing and storming off.

You realize about eight seconds into your walking that it probably wasn't a good idea to storm off all alone on this especially dark night. You feel rather than hear someone walking behind you and you shut your eyes, praying it's not a monster… or a clown. Clown would be _bad_.

"Everything floats down here, Georgie!" Jade says in this raspy voice that's barely recognizable, and you scream in the girliest of ways.

"Jade!" You yell loudly, turning and slapping her on the arm.

"Ouch, all right!" She holds up her hands. "Sorry. Geez, don't get all spazzy on me, Vega."

"I'm not spazzy! I just-"

"You're scared. It's okay, Jade will protect you."

"I wasn't scared, Jade." You mumble as you walk ahead.

"Yeah," She says a couple steps behind you. "You were scared."

The two of you don't make it more than a yard before she starts humming a song that sounds a bit like Michael Jackson. When you realize she's humming Thriller, you let out a deep sigh.

"Jade," you start. "Could you, like, _not _hum that song right now?"

"You're right." She says. "I should be singing it."

"Jade-"

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark." _Your dark haired girlfriend sings as she dances around you._ "Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream," _She slides behind you and wraps her arms around your waist._"But terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed._

_"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run." _You squeal as her cold hands start creeping up under your shirt_. "You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination. But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind. You're out of time._

_"Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade there's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time they're open-This is the end of your life." _She sings as she slides next to you.

"You know what's sweet? Taking a girl out to the movies, making her watch multiple sociopath's murder numerous people, then singing to her about her own death. Who helped you plan this date? Jason Voorhees?" She smirks at you.

_"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side." _She sings as she walks backwards a few steps ahead of you._ "They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together." _She slides her arm around your shoulder and you lean into her, laughing a bit._ "All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see."_

"You've got to be the biggest dork I know." You laugh, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Whatever, you love it." She laughs as you two make your way back to Wiessman Hall.

But there's just some part of you that has this ominous feeling and your skin is crawling. And you keep repeating '_they were just movies_' in your head. But you just _know_ something bad is gonna happen.

"So you really didn't like any of it?" She asks out of the blue, and it takes all your power to stop you from jumping out of your skin.

"Well, I tried to; I just don't do horror films." You pout.

"Ohhh." Jade whimpers, matching your pout with her own. "Jade's sorry, baby." She places a kiss to your lips, you elbow her in the ribs and she grunts and pulls her head back.

"You're so lame." You tell her, staring at the ground and before she can laugh, she kind of stops in her tracks and you bump into her. "Jade, wha-"

You _knew_ this was gonna happen.

You're looking around, and all you see is a bunch of zombies, and a rather horrified Jade. The zombies seem to be closing in on the two of you. And that's when it hits you. You _know _this. You know exactly what's about to happen. Big dance scene, then you wake up.

"Okay Tori, wake up." You say, pinching your arm. "All you have to do is wake up. This is a dream. It's just a dream." You're repeating that it's a dream when you hear a growl to your right. "Oh, God." You look up and Jade is just as dead as the people surrounding you. "No. No, no, no, no, _no._" You whisper. But then you remember, it's okay, because Jade can't dance. She can sing, she can act, but for the life of her, she can't dance. And since Jade can't dance, there can't be a dance scene, right?

Oh, dear God, she's dancing.

Surprisingly well, you might add. For some reason, part of you has the urge to join in, just because you've always loved this dance so much, but the urge to live is just a _little _bit stronger. You remember this part of the music video, and you distinctly recall wondering why the hell the girl didn't run while they did this ridiculously long dance sequence. As it turns out, you aren't running either, not because you're so amazed by your girlfriend's sudden dancing skills, but because you literally just _cannot _move. And now they're dancing away… '_This_ _would_ _be_ _a_ great _time_ _to_ _run!' _You think angrily. When they turn back around, Jade's face is no longer decayed and you let out a relieved sigh.  
><em><br>"'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with  
>forty eyes. You know it's Thriller, Thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside of killer, Thriller tonight. 'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's Thriller, Thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller tonight. That this is Thriller, Thriller night. 'Cause i can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare to try."<em>

When this is over, you'll have to remember to tell her that she winked at you.  
><em><br>"Girl, this is Thriller, Thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Thriller, killer Thriller here tonight. 'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night. 'Cause i can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare to try. 'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Thriller."_

You can move again. So you're running as fast as you can… right into an abandoned house. Which if you had free will, you _totally _wouldn't be doing_. _You look back, and there Jade is, leading the large group of zombies after you. You burst through the door and slam it shut behind you. You hear beating on the door as you all but _fly_ up the stairs in to some random bed room and shut the door. Not a second later, zombies come bursting in through… everywhere. You scream when Jade herself bursts through the door. You're backing up, and common knowledge on all horror movies tell you that your back is gonna hit a wall before it even happens.

"Wake up." You whisper as they all surround you. "Wake up." You shriek as Jade's hand reaches out for you. When her cold hand touches you, you let out a blood curdling scream until something slaps over your mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Tor!" Jade, with her lack of dead face, says as she removes her hand. And _thank God_ it was just a dream. "You wanna cool it? You're drawing attention." You pout, sitting up from your place in her lap.

"It's a scary movie, am I no longer allowed screaming?" Well played, Tori.

"You're still allowed babe, they just prefer you do it before the credits roll." She smirks a little before standing and stretching. "C'mon, I'll take you home. My roommate went home for the night so we can put that screaming to good use." She wiggles her eyebrows as she pulls you up and presses a kiss to your lips. And as the two of you are walking home, she turns away from you.

"What are you looking for?" You ask.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I heard… a noise."

You just _know_ her eyes are yellow.

_"And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the Thriller."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, whadja think? ...Really? ...Well, that's not what your mother said! ...It's none of your business what she said! ...She swore me to secrecy! ...Oh yeah? ...Say it to my face! ...No, my virtual face... The one that says 'Review this Chapter...' In other words, review! ...Please<strong>


	2. Say Goodnight

**Well, hello there! How's it hangin'? Cool... Oh, yeah, no, I'm great... My iPod? Oh yeah, it's broken... My headphones? No, those broke too... No, my fingers are fine... Thanks. You too.  
><strong>**On to the story: Say Goodnight - The Click Five  
><strong>**Disclaimer:**

* * *

><p>Say Goodnight<p>

You're sitting in your bedroom at midnight writing Tori's name all over a notebook you found under your bed when there's a knock at the door. You hop off your bed and run to your apartment door_ praying_ it's your girlfriend that you haven't seen in nine days.

"Tori?" You blurt as the door flies open.

"Andre." The young man in front of you smiles weakly.

"Oh. Hey Andre. How's it going?"

"I'm alright." He sighs. "How 'bout you?" He asks.

"Um. I'm great." You plaster a fake smile on your face. You step aside. "Come in."

"Thanks." He smiles, stepping inside.

"So… What brings you by?" You ask awkwardly when you notice the suitcase in his hand. Andre stays silent for a moment.

"I came to grab some stuff." He says quietly.

"What kind of _stuff_?" You ask him, he sighs.

"Tori needs some stuff. Clothes, maybe some make up or something."

"Well, h-how much does she want?" You ask, he doesn't respond. "Andre?"

"She wants all of it." He says, not making eye contact.

"She… She's _leaving_ me? I don't—Why-" You gasp.

"Jade, Tori just needs time." Andre tells you.

"I have to talk to her." You barely hear yourself say.

"I really don't think that's a good i-"

"Andre, I _need _to talk to her."

"Jade-"

"Andre, you aren't gonna stop me. I just need to _talk_ to her. So, either help me or… or don't say anything at all, because you're starting to piss me off." You growl, Andre lets out a deep sigh.

"She's, uh, she's in the car. But I don't think talking will help right now." You're out the door before he can finish his sentence.

You're pushing the elevator button like a maniac as if she can leave without Andre. The elevator finally dings and slides open and you hop inside, slamming your finger on the 'lobby' button.

"Come on." You're whispering as the elevator makes its slow descent. When the doors open again, you fight the urge to run through the lobby to get to her. You walk as slow as you can-without looking weird to the people passing you-to gather your nerves. And then you're exiting through the double doors into the freezing cold New York air and the car is right in front of you.

You make your way to the front door and you see Tori, _your _Tori, laying in the reclined passenger seat, eyes closed, head bobbing to the music playing on the radio. You knock on the window, and instead of opening her eyes, she just unlocks the doors. You open the door and slide into the front seat.

"Thanks Andre, I r-"

"You know, you _really _shouldn't sit in your car alone this late at night." You say, turning the radio off. Tori's eyes open.

"Jade?" She gasps.

"Hey babe." You smile weakly at her.

"What—how—how did you know I-"

"Andre." You answer. She nods before looking away.

"You know, when your girlfriend sends her friend to come get her stuff from your apartment, it usually means she's trying _not_ to see you." She says, and it's supposed to be a pointed joke, but there's a bitter tone in her voice that makes you cringe.

"Rule of thumb," You respond, "The girlfriend isn't really supposed to come." You tell her and small, sad smile graces her faces. "What's going on with us, Tori?" You ask, hating how broken and weak your voice sounds.

"We're giving each other space."

"Who's asking for space?" You ask.

"I am." She answers quietly and the tear rolling down her cheek slices your heart.

"Is this 'space' space, or 'breakup' space?" You hate how she can do this; you _hate_ how she makes you feel.

"I don't know." She answers after a silent moment. "I just need time to think… And—and time to _breathe_."

"How long is this gonna take?" You ask, your own tears starting to fall.

"I don't know." She sniffles.

"When are you coming back?" She doesn't answer. "Are you coming back at all?" You ask, anger seeping into your voice.

"I—I don't know." She whispers.

"Tori," You start quietly, and the tears streaming down your face are doing their best to choke the life out of you. "Tori, you can't leave me. I need you." Dear God, _when _did you become so dependant?

"I'm not _saying _I'm leaving, I'm just saying give me time."

"Tori-"

"Just let me breathe. I just need t-"

And then you're kissing her. You don't really know _why _you're kissing her, aside from the fact that you're hopelessly in love with her, it just seems like the right idea. You don't pull away from her until lack of air is an issue.

"Jade-" She sighs while your heart does its best to break free from your chest.

"Tori, don't do this." your lips a mere millimeter away from hers. "Stay." You whisper before connecting your lips again. A tiny moan comes from your girlfriend's throat and you find yourself sliding over the console to rest on top of her.

"Jade." She whimpers, brushing loose strands of hair behind your ear. And then _she's_ kissing _you _and part of you knows this is it.

You're unbuttoning her jacket and kissing her and holding her and _loving _her in what feels like slow motion, and you just want this moment to last forever. But your fingers bunch in the material of the passenger seat and Tori moans as her eyes roll back and her hands grip you tighter, holding on like she won't ever let you go. A fresh batch of tears fills your eyes as you realize that she _is_ going to let you go. As you're coming down, you hear her whisper that she loves you and you break down, tears pouring from your eyes, and you rest your head on her shoulder, memorizing the feel of her, her smell, what she feels like, _looks _like when she's coming undone.

"Please, Tori." You whisper. "Please don't go."

"Goodnight Jade." She responds as you slide off of her. You nod fixing your clothes.

"G'night Tori." _Goodbye_ _Tori._

You slide out of the car and make your way back up to your apartment just in time to see Andre stepping out with a suitcase.

"Hey, thanks Jade. Sorry for coming so la—what happened to your hair… And your clothes?" You look down and your clothes are disheveled and wrinkled. "Did you guys fight?" Andre asks worriedly.

"No." You shake your head. "We didn't fight."

"Well, what did you do? 'Cause it looks like—" There's a long pause, and when the young man in front of you speaks again, his voice is dangerously calm. "Please tell me you didn't have _sex_ in my _car._" You blush.

"Andre, I-"

"Y'all had sex in my car? _In my car?_"

"Andre, we didn't _mean _to-"

"Y'all just don't understand boundaries. I don't have sex in your _bed_, you know why? Because you sleep there every night. I drive that car every day; to school, to work, to my grandma's house. And now every time I get in, I'm gonna be thinking 'hey, Tori and Jade had sex in here.' I don't need those thoughts, Jade. I wear tight pants!" You grin at this and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're right." You laugh. "My bad, man."

"Just don't let it happen again." Andre warns; you sigh at this.

"It won't."

"Breakup sex?" You nod. Andre sighs. "She says that now. She'll come back."

"Well, you see to it." You tell him and he nods as he walks away.

It's not until six days later that you hear Tori's voice again. After hours of staring at your cordless phone, you finally get the nerve to call her. Unfortunately, you don't get that nerve until 2:37 in the morning.

"Hello?" Andre's sleepy voice answers.

"Hey Andre." You drawl, he lets out a deep sigh and then all you hear is ruffling.

"Tori!" You hear his muffled voice call. There's a quick pause that you assume is her response. "Telephone!"

"Alright, I got it Andre." Tori's voice says and Andre responds with a grunt.

"Goodnight." He says before you hear a click and he's gone.

"Hello?" Tori says, confusion in her voice.

"Hey Tori." You smile at the phone.

"Hey." She says softly. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep." You tell her.

"Jade…"

"I know." You sigh. "I know, and I'm trying to give you space but everything in this—this _hell hole_ makes me think of you." You growl, throwing the pillow that smells of nothing but her green apple shampoo across the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It isn't your fault." You sigh, picking at your sheets. "And could you tell Andre I'm sorry for waking him up."

"Sure." She says through a yawn.

"I guess I should let you go."

"No, it's not you." Tori sighs. "I auditioned for the spring musical early this morning and Professor Robinson practically worked me to death."

"Yeah?" You smile. "I'm auditioning at nine."

"Shouldn't you be asleep then?"

"Yeah but I cou—I don't—Yeah." There's a long pause while you try to force yourself to end the conversation that may very well be your last. "Goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Jade." And there's a soft click on the other line.

"_Goodbye_."

_There's no easy way to say goodbye. So baby just say goodnight._

* * *

><p><strong>So, this may or may not be a rambling mass of just... words, you be the judge... With your reviews of course, as a seriously doubt I should be tried for bad story writing... Also, orange is not a flattering color on me... And if I was made to pick up trash on the roadside, with those long pointy sticks, I'd no doubt start a sword fight... Which I'm sure would not please the guards...<strong>

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**  
><strong>bandgrad2008: Thanks! And also... I envy you.<strong>  
><strong>AliasSpyCrazy: Thank you. And who wouldn't love Jori? Aside, of course, from people who hate Jori.<strong>  
><strong>VicJORIous96: Thanks. I will most certainly work on that for you!<strong>  
><strong>enajharas90: To be equally honest, clowns terrify me to no end. And thank you, your love is returned! When I saw that the writer of By Definition had reviewed my story, I just grinned all wide and clutched at my chest. (Thankfully, I did not go so far as to tell Elizabeth I was coming to join her.) :)<strong>  
><strong>elfspirit7: Thank you!<strong>  
><strong>DramaHunny101: Thanks. And yes, Jori is epic<strong>


	3. All I Could Do Was Cry The Mistake

Well, hello there! ...Yes you! How are you? The wife, the kids? Good, good... Huh? Where have I... Ohhhhh... Well, ya see, what you gotta know is, as a minor... I have this thing called a _mother _and she did this thing called _putting me on punishment-_for a rather inappropriate Facebook status that _just barely _referenced my sister- which included no computer access. So, honestly, _if _you're the type of person to go around blaming people, go ahead and blame my sister... I sure did. On to the story...

So, if anyone has ever seen Cadillac Records in its entirety, then you've seen Beyonce-as Etta James- sing All I Could Do Was Cry. This fic _started _as such... how it ended... Mmmm... Must've been me watching A Different World while I wrote... Hmm... Either way, here it is.

Disclaimer: Much like Kristen Stewart, due to a faulty contract, I don't own Victorious... Though if I had to choose... I'd totally choose KStew :P

* * *

><p>You're lying in bed at around 2:30 in the morning waiting for the call that comes every night at this time, at this <em>exact<em> time. You check the digital clock on your night stand to see an obnoxious green color that reads 2:34. She's four minutes late, not that you care. You're not gonna stay up much longer, so if she doesn't call in the next-now it's 2:36-nine minutes, you're going to bed. You turn your TV on and flip through the channels while you wait.

It's 4:06 in the morning when your phone finally rings, and sure enough, you're wide awake and slamming your finger down on the 'talk' button in seconds.

"Hello…" You say in the smoothest voice in the world. That's how Jade West rolls.

"Jade?" Her soft voice filters through the phone as a sob.

"Tori?" Of course it's Tori, stupid, _who else_ would call you at… 4:08 in the morning? "Tori, what's wrong?"

"Uh, N-nothing." She says quickly, sniffing. "Nothing, everything is great."

"Is that a 'serious' everything's great, or a 'please don't ask again' everything's great?" You ask, your voice soft.

"The second one." She says quietly.

"Okay, _for now_" you say sternly, nodding your head. "So, what should we talk about?"

"Um. How was work today?" She asks in a faux bubbly voice that makes you frown.

"Umm… Oh! You know that douche Corey that I'm always telling you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Spilled coffee _all over me_ today." You growl and she giggles a little. "Don't laugh. It was _awful; s_calding hot coffee right in my lap._" _She giggles a little more and you smile. _That's my girl._

"I'm sorry." clears her throat, sniffs again. "So, what else happened today?"

"Well, we rewrote three scenes, I ate a scone, and my leading lady got sick and puked all over my leading lad."

"Yeesh. Tough day, huh?"

"No shit." You laugh. "And then, I stayed up all night waiting for a special lady friend of mine to call me." You say, and you hear her shifting in her bed.

"Yeah?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. So am I allowed to ask what's up yet?" There's a long pause and if it weren't for the background noise coming from her television, you'd think she'd hung up the phone. "Tori?"

"I'm here." She answers quickly. "I'm here."

"Should I come over?" You ask slowly.

"Uh. No, no. I'm f- I'm g-good."

"Tori, if you just tell me what happened, I could—"

"Andre proposed today." She blurts.

"Oh." You nod, and then gasp. "_Oh._ Well—" You stop, lost for words. "Well, I'm sure everything will be okay." You say cautiously.

"No," Tori says. "It won't be."

"Tori," You sigh. "Andre will understand." What else can you say? When you broke up with Beck, it wasn't over a proposal dinner.

"Andre already understands; you don't." She whispers.

"What?" You ask.

"Jade, I—" She chokes on a sob as everything falls into place.

"No. Please tell me you're joking." You sit up in your bed. "Please tell me that I'm getting the wrong message here and that you're just fucking around."

"I'm sorry." She hiccups.

"You're marrying him."

"Jade-"

"You're _marrying _Andre." Nope, you still don't believe it.

"I'm sorry." She repeats.

"How? How could you even-"

"I'm sorry, Jade!" She sobs.

"Just last week, you were gonna dump him!" You fight to keep your voice leveled.

"I was!" She swallows. "I was and then he- he came and- I just- I'm _sorry._"

"Stop apologizing. Stop _lying_ to me." You spit angrily.

"I'm not lying. I just didn't know what to do!"

"Instead of saying yes, you could've said no! You could've done that!" You say.

"Jade—"

"You know what," You start. "It's late. It's late, and I'm too tired to deal right now."

"Can't we just—"

"No. We can't. I have to go. Goodnight Tori."

And then you're slamming the phone down and crying yourself to sleep.

…

As much as it's broken your heart, you've managed not to speak to or see Tori for about six weeks. You haven't heard that soft, sweet, calming voice; touched that soft, tan skin in _six weeks._ For the first two weeks, she'd call, every night at 2:30, right on time. On day fifteen, however, 2:30 came and went and the phone didn't ring at all. She'd finally given up.

On the fourth day of the seventh week, you're sitting in a little café, _Italia_, drinking a cup of black coffee and staring at your computer screen when everything goes to Hell.

"Ah," The Italian barista starts, "It's Ms. Victoria! Ciao! Guardate voi, con le ossa bella guancia!"

"Hey Mario." You hear her say.

"Oh, Victoria, I have not seen you in so long? Tell me, has he married you yet, because if he has not, I will do it myself." He smiles. Tori laughs.

"Not yet. We're still making arrangements, but soon."

"Ah, yes." He nods. "So, what can I get for you? Tutto quello che vuoi." He says excitedly, Mario's always loved her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you've seen Jade." The coffee you happen to be sipping goes down your throat the wrong way, not only choking you _and _scalding your throat but giving up your hiding spot, which happens to be your laptop. "Jade?"

"Hey Tor!" You give the fakest grin you can muster. "Long time, no see!"

"Uh huh." She nods skeptically.

"Well, don't just stand there, come sit down!" She stands frozen for a second before nodding and walking towards your table.

"What's going on?" She asks as she pulls out the chair across from you.

"Shh!" You hush her loudly. "I just don't want everyone knowing our-your-_my_ business." You huff, just loud enough for the brunette to hear you.

"Ah, per le due donne più belle del caffè" Mario says as he walks towards you, placing two mugs on the table. "Just how you two like it. Ah, so beautiful," He says as he appraises the two of you. "Miss Victoria, if you are asking me, this is the one you should be married to." He laughs, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "You two are always together, and so happy. Perhaps Mario is on to something, no?" Tori's eyes widen and she gives an uneasy chuckle. You glance at her before looking back at the hazel eyed man before you.

"Yes, actually. You see Mario, Tori and I have been secretly dating… and then some, if you know what I mean, for… Oh, say, about a year now." Tori's jaw drops. "We've been having a rather tawdry affair, it's actually the reason I broke it off with Beck. Unfortunately, Victoria here is getting married, even though we're completely in love with each other." You sigh. "And it's breaking my heart."

There's a long pause before a grin spreads across Mario's face.

"Ah, bella. You are quite the actor." He chuckles heartily. You laugh along with him; you spare another glance at Tori who has guilt written all over her face, guilt and pain. She doesn't want to marry Andre; you know that without her even saying so. So why is she? "Well, I will leave you two be. Call if you need anything at all." He smiles brightly as he walks away.

"So, you've tracked me down, what do you want?" You ask harshly as soon as you know Mario is out of earshot.

"I wanted- I needed to see you." Tori says quietly.

"Yeah?" You ask, your concrete resolve breaking already.

"Yeah." She sighs, "I missed you so much. Your voice, your face, your lips…" You shake your head.

"Don't. Don't do that." You say. "Don't flirt with me. You don't have that right anymore." You say, folding your arms across your chest like a child.

"Sorry." She says, looking at the table to avoid your steely glare. You sigh, feeling your face soften.

"Tori, why are you doing this?" You ask. "You don't want to marry Andre, I _know _you don't. So, why?"

"I… I don't know." She says, looking at anything but you. "I- I mean, I _do _want to marry Andre."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Tori-"

"I said I don't know, Jade." She says, her voice rising just a little.

"I think you do." You say matter-of-factly.

"Well, you don't know every damn thing, Jade!" She yells, getting the attention of the other five people in the café, including Mario, he raises his eyebrows and you wave a hand dismissively.

"Keep your voice down." You say calmly, feeling the table shake. "Stop tapping your foot, you're drawing attention."

"I'm not a little kid, Jade; stop telling me what to do." She grunts, crossing her arms.

You sigh, "You came to find me, why?"

"I told you, I had to see you." She says, her posture softening,

"Why?" You demand.

"You know why." She says.

"Can you be a little less cryptic for just a second?" You ask.

"I'm not being cryptic. I just—I had—I wanted-"

"To see me." You nod. "I got that. What I don't get is why. Why would you want to come see me, when you're getting married in…?"

"Four months." She supplies and all the breath escapes your lungs.

"Four months?" You gasp. "Four fucking months?"

"Keep your voice down, Jade." She mocks you; your hands slams down on the table before you can stop it.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to keep my damn voice down," You seethe, whispering angrily. "I have a fucking _reason_ to be upset, you don't."

"I know that. I know I should've told you sooner, but you wouldn't answer my calls and-"

"Four days before Andre proposed, you promised me you were leaving him, or was that just pillow talk?" You ask, venom seeping into your words.

"It wasn't… I just-" Realization spreads across her face. "What am I saying? I love Andre—I—He—We—We're in love." You scoff.

"When did you become such a terrible actor?" You ask, she opens her mouth as you look past her. "Shut up." You order quickly.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She spits.

"Good to know you two are getting along." A deep voice says, Tori jumps and looks over her shoulder. "Hey Mama." He presses a kiss to Tori's lips, you look away until they separate. "Hey Jay." He smiles, teeth white as snow gleaming at you. You raise an eyebrow and nod at him.

"Andy."

"So, did you girls talk yet?" He asks, smiling over at his, you gag internally, _fiancée._

"Um, yeah. We've caught up quite a bit." You nod.

"No, I meant has Tori ask-"

"Actually, no, I haven't, Andre."

"Well, what's taking so long? We gotta meet with the cake designer in an hour."

"What?" You ask. "What does she have to ask me?"

"Well, see, Tori here needs a maid of honor."

"Andre, I got it." She says in a pleading voice.

"And we wanted you to _do_ the honor." He finishes with a smile.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tori wants-"

"I need a maid of honor. I want you." She says, and is it just you or did that last statement hold a double meaning?

"You want me to… Are you kidding me?" You almost can't breathe.

"No, Tori's been talking about it for months now." He smiles before his phone rings. "Gotta take this." He says, standing and heading for the door.

"What the hell would make you think I'd want to come to your wedding?" You ask, your voice dangerously low.

"I didn't want this." She says, looking down at the table. "Andre wanted you, and-"

"Why the hell does it matter who he wants?"

"It—He's just been-"

"You know what?" You start, digging through your purse. "I don't particularly care. Stick Robbie in the damn dress, because I won't be there." You slam a five on the table, grab your laptop and storm out, passing Andre on the way to your car.  
>Its two months later when you get an invitation to the wedding of Mr. &amp; Mrs. Andre Harris, you don't hesitate as you toss it in your fireplace.<p>

Two months after you burn the wedding invitation, an invitation to Tori's bachelorette party comes by way of Cat Valentine.

"So, as the maid of honor, it's my job to pass out party invitations. But wait, I need help, do you think Tori would like strippers? But what if Andre doesn't? What if he finds out there was strippers and he cancels the wedding? Fooey!" _There should _definitely _be strippers. _

"Just ask Tori what she wants." You sigh. Cat lets out a loud, overly dramatic gasp.

"I can't! That's like against the laws of… of nature!"

"Then don't ask her, but don't ask me either. I won't be there." Her eyes widen.

"You have to be there! She's you're _best _friend." You scoff, taking a seat at your kitchen island, Cat follows suit.

"She _was._" You say bitterly. "Things change."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't care." You say, suddenly very interested in your fingernails.

"I think," Cat ignores you. "You're right." You look up at her. "Things _do_ change. Things _did _change. I'm not as naïve as I used to be, Jade." She taps the handful of invitations in her hand on the island. "You're in love with Tori." She says quietly.

"Yeah." You sigh, staring at the design on the countertop.

"She loves you too."

"Well, yeah, she _did_, but-"

"Not a question." Cat tells you, smiling just a little. "She's always talking about you." You look up.

"Yeah?" She nods. "What's she say?"

"How talented you are, how funny, how beautiful, how _amazing_ you are. She has every one of your movies on DVD, some of them twice. She's head over hills." She's got a full blown smile on her face now. "She keeps a picture of you two in her wallet," Your eyes widen, she nods. "In the back so Andre won't see. It's back at Hollywood Arts; you guys making out in the bathroom." You grin as Cat blushes.

"She told me she got rid of that." You recall. "But… If- If Tori loves me as much as you say; why is she marrying Andre?" You ask Cat.

"It's easier?" Cat asks. "She'll be accepted?"

"By who?" You ask angrily.

"Her family, her friends. Society."

"I love her so much." You whimper, resting your head on the island.

"Come to the bachelorette party." Cat says, running her fingers through your hair.

"What?"

"Come to the party. Just- Just try to get through to her one more time."

"No, Cat."

"Please! She's not happy and you aren't happy and if it doesn't work then you can-"

"No, Cat, I'm sick." You sniffle a little and throw in a fake cough for good measure. The red head in front of you lets out a deep sigh.

"I give up. You're both so damn stubborn!" She stands to leave.

What exactly does she mean by 'both?'

Three and a half weeks after you're invited to Tori's bachelorette party, which was last night, the big day comes. Beck's at your house early in the morning.

"So you _really_ aren't gonna come?" He asks in that apathetic tone he uses for everything.

"I'm _really _not gonna go." You tell him.

"Why the hell not?" He asks.

"You know why not, Beck. Don't play dumb."

"Well, if you're sure." He sighs.

"I am." You stand, grabbing the gift sitting on your mantle. "Give them my apologies?" You ask. He nods, grabbing the gift.

"And why aren't you there?" He asks.

"Uh… Came down with a nasty cold." You cough, just as you did with Cat three weeks ago.

"Alright." And just like that, he's gone, out the door and on his way to your lover's wedding. It takes you all of forty-seven seconds for you to decide to join him and an hour to get yourself looking wedding formal. You arrive at the wedding with minutes to spare, Tori's cousin taking you to the bride's side, seating you next to Beck. You listen quietly as the reverend, Reverend Oaks, recalls moments from the life of a young Tori Vega. Finally, he starts the ceremony and you're reminded of middle school parent-teacher conferences when a familiar queasiness fills your stomach.

"If any man knows a reason these two should not be married, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." You clear your throat; Cat looks over at you from her place as maid of honor, Beck from his seat next to you.

"Andre Harris, will you take Victoria Marie Vega as you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The reverend asks. Andre smiles, looks at Tori and nods.

"I will."

"And Victoria, will you take Andre Harris to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" You shut your eyes, fighting off tears. Seconds pass, Tori says nothing.

"Tori?" You hear the reverend say.

"Tori, this is the part where you say yes." You hear Mrs. Vega say.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" You hear Trina ask. You open your eyes to see a horrified Tori looking up at the reverend.

"Go on, Reverend."

"I can't until she says something."

"Well, she _means _'yes.'" You roll your eyes at Tori's mother.

"Well, she's got to _say _yes." The reverend put a hand in his pocket. Tori's mother stands, crouching down behind her youngest daughter.

"I will." She whispers, Mr. Vega pulls her down back into her seat.

Here's your chance. The queasiness in your stomach grows as you slowly stand to your feet and step out into the aisle.

"Will you?" You ask, almost surprised to hear your voice saying this. Tori looks back-well actually everyone in the church looks back-at you, and God, she's a vision, brown hair curled and pinned perfectly, make up perfectly applied, Cat's doing, no doubt.

"Blessed are those who ask the questions." You hear a familiar apathetic voice say, but it doesn't too much reach your brain as you stalk forward.

"Tori, I love you, and I want you to marry me." One of Andre's cousins grabs your arm; you pull out of his grasp and keep going until two other young men join him.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Andre yells.

"I'm sorry, Andre, I'm in love with her!" You're struggling against the three men holding you and you can just barely hear Beck telling them to let you go as he tries to pry them off of you.

"Get out! Just _leave_! You will _not _destroy my family!" You hear Mrs. Vega's screeching voice as you're dragged to the church doors.

"Do you take me, Jade, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer? Tori, please, _please_!"

"I do!" And then everything stops. There are no men dragging you out, no Beck fighting them off, just _Jade&Tori_.

"You heard it! She said it! She said 'I do!'" Mrs. Vega yells.

"But to who?" Reverend Oaks asks. Tori turns back to Andre and you frown.

"I- I'm sorry Andre, I can't." She says quietly before turning and running into your open arms.

"Is anybody exchanging vows today?" Reverend Oaks asks.

"We are!" You say, almost dragging Tori with you to the altar.

"Do you…?"

"Jade." You tell the reverend hurriedly.

"Do you take-" You pull Tori's veil off and kiss the lips you haven't kissed in so long. "Go ahead and do what you gotta do girl!" The reverend laughs as everyone cheers.

"Wait! _Wait_! _What _is going on here?" Tori's mother screams a foot away from the two of you.

"Hey Mom." You smile at Mrs. Vega, "Excuse me." You say before lifting your giggling bride into your hands and carrying her out the doors. As soon as you're outside, you place her on the ground; she smiles, resting her forehead on yours.

"God," She smiles as tears stream down her face. "I love you so much." You grin, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, _Mrs_. _West_."

* * *

><p>Quite obviously, that is <em>not w<em>hat happens in the song, so I'm definitely going to take another crack at this one. In other news, disregarding my above rant, it's actually mostly my fault that I've not had time to update. See, between summer school and punishment, I had no time. And, usually, this would be the part where I'd happily tell you that Monday starts the last week of the second semester and my schedule is free... _but _band camp starts directly after summer school ends, and for drumline-which I am a part of-it's a nine to five. So now that that's been said, I will try my hardest to update as often as possible.

**Special Thanks To:  
>bandgrad2008: <strong>Ahh, thanks. And buck up ol' chap!  
><strong>elfspirit7: <strong>Thanks much!  
><strong>MusicNinja1010: <strong>I'm thinking about making a second part for that one. And thank you, I tried.  
><strong>Black-Love-With-M.M: <strong>Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>enajharas90: <strong>No, thank _you _for reviewing again... I feel all special. Thank you so much, there really isn't anything better than knowing that it actually made you sad... But not because sadness makes me happy... And again thank you. :D  
><strong>AliasSpyCrazy: <strong>Thanks!  
><strong>VicJORIous96: <strong>Working on that for you now.

So... Word on the street is... Reviewing is in this season... Every review is like... a little fashionable word filled pashmina... Wouldn't you love to be fashionable without paying a single dollar? Click the review button... Do it... _Do it..._


End file.
